By Your Side
by zomgitscassi
Summary: “Renessme Carlie Cullen. Do you love the boy, wolf, thing?” "I love Jacob Black!" "Turn around. And most importantly, I want to be the one by your side, even during dumb stuff like shopping with the pixie.” One-shot about a Jake/Nessie fight. CLICK! R


**A/N: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY DID IT!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY MADE A ONE-SHOT STAY A ONE-SHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Why hello there, readers :D I'm cassadi, author of this one-shot :D if you dont know me, then you do not understand that freakish outburst I had a few moments ago; well. About half of the stories I am writing were supposed to be one-shots, but I completely messed them up and made them stories. So now hopefully you understandy excitment :D**

**Enjoy the one-shot; and check out the band that sings the song which inspired this one-shot, posted below :D**

_Turn around, I am here_

_  
If you want it's me you'll see_

_  
Doesn't count, far or near_

_  
I can hold you when you reach for me_

By Your Side, Tokio Hotel

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0/Bill/Jasper/Gustav/Emmett.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I sat in Rosalie's bed, crying as hard as possible for a half vampire. I couldn't believe those words. They kept replaying in my head like a broken record.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jacob and I sat in the living room, laughing at the irony that he is the only thing actually living in there. When suddenly the cell phone Carlisle forced upon me rang. _

_It was a text message from a boy in my and Jacob's grade, Tom. It read 'Listen Ness, I know you and that no good Jacob guy are going out or whatever but I really like you and wanna take you out ;)' This, of course, set Jake into a rage, and trying his hardest not to phase. He hated phasing in front of me, although I promised him that he wasn't capable of scaring me. _

_Jacob is the jealous type, unfortunately. He dialed Tom's number, against my protests, and the idiot answered, assuming it was me calling. _

"_Listen, punk. If you ever, and I mean ever, try to put a move on my girl again, I will beat you up so bad you won't even remember your name." Jacob spat at him. _

"_Dude. Chill. I wasn't like proposing to her or anything. I just asked if she wanted to maybe grab a bit to eat." Tom explained, not phased by Jacob's anger. _

"_No. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her, you don't even think about her unless it's for school. Understand, Tommy?"_

_Tom completely despised being called Tommy because he felt it demeaned him. He was the captain of the football team, every girl wants him, type of guy. Except for me, he had dated every girl in our grade. _

_It is not like I found Tom attractive or anything, Jake's the only guy for me, but Tom is still a sweet guy and he is my friend, so I didn't want Jake to ruin our friendship over a stupid little thing. _

"_My name is Tom, Jakey. And I think that I will think about who ever the hell I want. Tell Nessie to call me when she gets a chance." And with that, Tom hung up. Jake was nearing phasing, and I was actually worried about him. _

_His eyes were filled with hate; I don't think I have ever seen him this mad before. I tried to rub his forearm to calm him down, but he shook it off. _

"_You didn't have to be so harsh with Tom you know. I can handle guys like him." I told him once he calmed down a bit. _

"_What you have dealt with them before?!" He snapped at me. _

"_Jake. Calm the hell down. I just meant that I am not the little girl that needs protecting anymore, I am seventeen and almost done with the human portion of my existence. I have my dad, and two horribly overprotective uncles to take care of players like Tom."_

"_I HEARD THAT!!!" My father and uncles yelled from the second story. _

"_Nessie. I will always protect you. It's what I am here for." Jake looked at me, care in his eyes. _

"_Oh so you're not here to be my boyfriend? If all you want to do is protect me you might as well be Emmett." I quarreled._

_I hated to say it out loud, but it was the truth. Jake and I weren't like kids our age, considering he is supposed to be forty though that doesn't surprise me, we weren't going to wild parties and getting drunk. We stayed at home with the rest of my family, but unlike the rest of my family Jake and I had separate bedrooms. The farthest we had gone was second base, because I wasn't ready yet. _

_He hasn't even told me his feelings for me yet, not since we started officially dating. I'm sure when I was younger Jake told me that he loved me all the time, but ever since my fifteenth birthday it's been different. _

"_Nessie. How can you even say that?! Well if that's what you want then maybe I will just be like Emmett. Have a nice time with Tom. By the way, I heard the cheerleading squad saying how small he is so hope you guys have a fun night." Then Jake turned his back and walked out of the room, out of the house, and possibly out of my life._

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

My aunts and mom were comforting me, but it wasn't helping any. How could I have been so stupid? I knew how envious Jake got, and how protective he was of me. But I truly could not understand why he just left. I thought he loved me, that we had something no one else had.

Whenever Jake laughs, I laugh. Whenever I see him mad, it makes me mad. Whenever he hurts, I hurt.

I couldn't believe that it was all over. That we'd never share a milkshake from the diner down the street again; although I didn't eat much I couldn't survive over a week without one of those shakes. We'd never go mini golfing again. Never fall asleep on each others laps during the Cullen Movie Night again.  
Reminiscing all the fun we had had together made me sob even harder.

Jasper and Alice had been together for over sixty years, Emmett and Rose over seventy, and my parents only ten but they knew each other better than anyone else did. Jake and I had only been _together_ together for two years, and I had already ruined it.

"There, there sweetie. Everything's gonna be okay." Alice tried to comfort me.

"No it's not, Alice. I ruined everything. Jake probably never wants to speak to me again."

"Now you know that's not true. That boy loves you more than life itself." Rosalie scoffed.

"Then why did he leave?! If he really loved me he would have tried to work things out, not just leave me standing there by myself."

"Rennessme. You know your father left me for months when we dated. He left because he loved me. Not because he didn't. I'm sure Jake just wanted to give you time to collect your thoughts." Mom tried to make me feel better, but I just ended up feeling worse.

"Ya, but Dad came back because he actually loved you. Jake's not coming back and he never loved me!" A new set of tears covered my face.

"Rennessme Carlie Cullen. Do you love the boy, wolf, thing?" Rosalie asked me, not hiding her hatred of him.

"I … don't know." I told her honestly.

"It's either you do, or you don't…" Alice explained.

"I hate being away from him, and love being with him. I laugh when he tells me a joke, even if it is a crappy one only because he told me. I smile when I see his name on that damn cell phone calling me. And I get butterflies every time I see him."

"That's true love." My mom told me, and rubbed my shoulder.

"Then I guess I love him." The tears had started to slow down, although my eyes were still red and puffy.

"Say it. Out loud." Rosalie commanded.

"I love Jacob Black!!!" I yelled as loud as I could for a person, or vampire, who had been crying as long as I.

Suddenly I felt a warm breath on my neck, and someone whispered, "Turn around." Into my ear. I knew who it was the moment he spoke.

"I love you too. I've also loved you, Nessie. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea if I said it too soon because I have always been in your life." Jacob explained.

I just stood there speechless. He just said he loved me. I must be dreaming.

"No matter what happens, I want to be the one who experiences it with you. If you cry, I want to be the one who catches all your tears. If you get hurt, I want to be the one to nurse you back to heath. And most importantly, I want to be the one by your side, even during dumb stuff like shopping with the pixie." Jacob told me, making me love him and laugh at the same time. Only he could make this moment into a comedy. Alice shot him a death glare, but he didn't care.

"I love you." I whispered with my eyes closed, why; I have no clue.

Jake lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too." He said again, then he pressed his lips against mine, not caring that half our family was in the room.

Jake would always be by my side. No matter what, he'd be there. I fell asleep on his chest thinking that very thought; by my side forever.

**A/N: Aw happy ending :D review please so you make me a happy author :D**


End file.
